FR
=frac= * sub * frac ???? * pt: n fraque =fracassar= * v * fracassar ???? * pt: v arruinar * en: v to smash ( * to break to pieces by violence) * ◊ fracasso; fracassatura * fracassatura ???? * pt: n despedaçamento * en: n (action of) smashing =fracasso= * sub * fracasso ???? * pt: n estrondo, fragor, ruína * en: n crash, smash ( * sound of a crash or smash) =fracassura= * sub * fract- ???? * en: see franger ???? =fractal= * sub =fraction= * sub * fraction ???? * pt: n fracção * en: n 1. (action of) breaking; 2. fraction; * fraction periodic Math. recurring or periodic decimal; * fraction (decimal, ordinari, etc. ) Math. (decimal, vulgar, etc.) fraction * ◊ fractional; fractionari; fractionar-fractionamento =fractionabile= * adj =fractional= * adj * fractional ???? * pt: adj fraccionaria/o * en: adj fractional * fractionamento ???? * pt: n fraccionamento * en: n (action of) breaking into parts; also : Math. fractionization; Chem. fractionation =fractionamento= * sub =fractionar= * v * fractionar ???? * pt: v fraccionar * en: v to break into parts; also: Math. to fractionize; Chem. to fractionate =fractionari= * adj * fractionari ???? * pt: adj fraccionário/a * en: adj fractional =fractura= * sub * fractura ???? * pt: n fractura * en: n fracture; * fractura (simplice, composite, etc. ) Surg. (simple, compound, etc.) fracture =fracturar= * v * fracturar ???? * pt: v fracturar * en: v to fracture * -frag- ???? * en: see franger ???? =fraga= * sub * fraga ???? * pt: n morango * en: n strawberry * ◊ frageto; fragero; fragiero =fragaria= * sub =fragero= * sub * fragero ???? * pt: n morangueiro (vendedor de morangos) * en: n strawberry seller =frageto= * frageto ???? * pt: n morangal * en: strawberry patch =fragiero= * sub * fragiero ???? * pt: n morangueiro (planta) * en: n strawberry plant =fragifere= * adj =fragile= * adj * fragile ???? * pt: adj frágil, * delicado * en: adj I. fragile ( * easily broken); II. frail (1. having a delicate structure or constitution, fragile; 2. morally weak) * ◊ fragilitate =fragilisar= * v =fragilisation= * sub =fragilitate= * sub * fragilitate ???? * pt: n fragilidade * en: n I. fragility; II. frailty (1. frailness; 2. moral weakness) =fragmentar= * v * fragmentar ???? * pt: v fragmentar * en: v to fragmentize =fragmentari= * adj * fragmentari ???? * pt: adj fragmentário/a * en: adj fragmentary =fragmentation= * sub * fragmentation ???? * pt: n fragmentação * en: n fragmentation =fragmento= * sub * fragmento ???? * pt: n fragmento * en: n fragment * ◊ fragmentari; fragmentar-fragmentation * fragmentose ???? * pt: adj fragmentoso/a =fragrante= * adj * fragrante ???? * pt: adj/ppr fragrante * en: adj fragrant =fragrantia= * sub * fragrantia ???? * pt: n fragrância * en: n fragrance =fragrantissime= * adj =fragrar= * v * fragrar ???? * pt: v cheirar bem * en: v to smell (of), reek * ◊ fragrante; fragrantia =frambese= * sub * frambese ???? * pt: n framboesa * en: n (fruit of the) raspberry * ◊ frambesia; frambesiero =frambesia= * sub * frambesia ???? * en: n Pathol. yaws, frambesia =frambesiero= * sub * frambesiero ???? * pt: n framboeseiro * en: n raspberry (bush) =franc (I)= * adj =franc (II)= * adj * franc¹ ???? * pt: adj 1. franco/a (francês); 2. livre (porto franco); 3. franco, sincero) * en: adj 1. free ( * not lacking freedom); 2. frank (as in “to be frank with one”); * porto franc free port * ◊ franchitia; francmason etc. * franc² ???? * en: adj Frankish =francar= * v =francatura= * sub * francatura ???? * pt: n franquia, selagem =francese= * adj =francese= * sub * francese ???? * pt: sub/adj (1. francês/francesa, nativo/a ou habitante da Franca; 2. língua francesa) * francese¹ ???? * en: n French (language) * francese² ???? * en: n Frenchman, Frenchwoman * francese³ ???? * en: adj French =francesismo= * sub * francesismo ???? * pt: n francesismo * en: n Gallicism * franch- ???? * en: see franc ???? * franchicia ???? * pt: n 1. franqueza; 2. franquia, selagem; 3. liberdade * en: see franchitia =franchitia= * sub * franchitia ???? * pt: n 1. franqueza; 2. franquia, selagem; 3. liberdade * en: n frankness; * franchitia (de un citate, etc. ) franchise (of a city, etc.); * franchitia postal franking privilege =Francia= * sub n pr * Francia ???? * pt: n França * en: n France =francic= * adj =francico= * sub =francisar= * v * francisar ???? * pt: v afrancesar * en: v to Frenchify =francisation= * sub * francisation ???? * pt: n (acto de afrancesar) * en: n Frenchification =Francisca= * sub n pr =francisca= * sub * francisca¹ ???? * en: n Hist. francisc, francisca * Francisca² ???? * pt: nprf Francisca * en: nprf Frances =franciscan= * adj * franciscan ???? * pt: adj Catól. franciscano * en: adj R.C.Ch. Franciscan =franciscano= * sub * franciscano ???? * pt: n Catól. franciscano * en: n R.C.Ch. Franciscan =Francisco= * sub n pr * Francisco ???? * pt: nprm Francisco * en: nprm Francis * ◊ franciscan-franciscano; Francisca =francitate= * sub =francium= * sub * francium ???? * pt: n Quim. francio (Fr) =francmason= * sub * francmason ???? * pt: n franco-mação * en: n Freemason, Mason * ◊ francmasoneria =francmasoneria= * sub * francmasoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n franco-maçonaria * en: n Freemasonry =francmasonic= * adj =franco= * adv =franco= * sub * franco¹ ???? * pt: n 1. Hist. Franco; 2. prefixo para indicar França/francês * en: n Hist. Frank * ◊ Francia; francese-francesismo; francisca; francisar-francisation; francophile etc.; franc * franco² ???? * pt: n 1. Fin. franco * en: n Fin. franc =franco-belge= * adj * franco-belge ???? * pt: adj franco-belga =franco-canadian= * adj * franco-canadian ???? * pt: adj franco-canadense =franco-german= * adj * franco-german ???? * pt: adj franco-alemão/ã =franco-italian= * adj * franco-italian ???? * pt: adj franco-italiano/a =francolin= * sub =Franconia= * sub n pr * Franconia ???? * pt: n Francónia (um ducado medieval da Alemanha, habitado pelos Francos desde o século 7, actualmente Bavaria, Hesse, e Baden-Württemberg) * en: n Franconia * ◊ franconian-franconiano =franconian= * adj * franconian ???? * pt: adj franconiano/a (relativo a Francónia) * en: adj Franconian =franconiano= * sub * franconiano ???? * pt: n franconiano (dialecto medieval alemão falado em Francónia) * en: n Franconian =francophile= * adj * francophile ???? * pt: adj francófilo/a * en: adj Francophile * ◊ francophilo =francophilia= * sub =francophilo= * sub * francophilo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n francófilo * en: n Francophile =francophobe= * adj * francophobe (-có-) ???? * pt: adj francófobo/a * en: adj Francophobe * ◊ francophobo =francophobia= * sub =francophobo= * sub * francophobo (-có-) ???? * pt: n francófobo * en: n Francophobe =francophone= * adj =francophonia= * sub =francophono= * sub =franger= * v * franger frang-/fract-;-fring-/-fract- ???? * pt: v quebrar, fraccionar * en: v to break, cause to break * ◊ frangibile-frangibilitate, infrangibile-infrangibilitate; fraction; fractura-fracturar; effring-; infringer; diffranger; refranger; fragile; ossifraga etc.; naufragio etc.; naufrage etc. =frangeundas= * sub =frangia= * sub * frangia (franja) ???? * pt: n franja * en: n 1. fringe, border; 2. bangs ( * bobbed hair in the forehead) * ◊ frangiero; frangiate; frangiar-frangiatura =frangiar= * v * frangiar (-jar) ???? * pt: v franjar * en: v to fringe, decorate with fringes =frangiate= * adj * frangiate (-ja-) ???? * pt: adj franjado/a * en: adj fringed =frangiatura= * sub * frangiatura (-ja-) ???? * pt: n franjamento * en: n fringes, fringing =frangibile= * adj * frangibile ???? * pt: adj frangível * en: adj breakable =frangibilitate= * sub * frangibilitate ???? * pt: n frangibilidade * en: n breakableness =frangiero= * sub * frangiero (-jero) ???? * pt: n franjeiro * en: n fringe maker or dealer =frangula= * sub =frankfurter= * sub * frater- ???? * en: see fratre ???? =fraternal= * adj * fraternal ???? * pt: adj fraternal * en: adj fraternal, brotherly =fraterne= * adj * fraterne ???? * pt: adj fraterno/a * en: adj fraternal, brotherly * ◊ fraternal-confraternal; fraternitate-confraternitate; fraternisar =fraternisar= * v * fraternisar ???? * pt: v fraternizar * en: v to fraternize =fraternisation= * sub =fraternitate= * sub * fraternitate ???? * pt: n fraternidade * en: n 1. fraternity, brotherhood ( * state of being brothers); 2. brotherliness =fratrastro= * sub * fratrastro ???? * pt: n irmão (de apenas um dos pais) * en: n stepbrother =fratre= * sub * fratre ???? * pt: n 1. irmão; 2. Ecles. membro de confraria; * fratre affin cunhado * en: n 1. brother; 2. Eccl. friar; * fratre de lacte foster brother; * fratre affin brother-in-law * ◊ fratrastro; fraterne; confratre; fratricida etc.; fratricidio etc. =fratricida= * adj =fratricida= * sub * fratricida ???? * pt: n fratricida * en: n fratricide ( * one who kills his brother or sister); attrib. fratricidal * ◊ fratricidal =fratricidal= * adj * fratricidal ???? * pt: adj fratricida * en: adj fratricidal =fratricidio= * sub * fratricidio ???? * pt: n fratricídio * en: n fratricide ( * act of killing one’s brother or sister) =fraudar= * v * fraudar ???? * pt: v defraudar * en: v to defraud, cheat =fraudator= * sub * fraudator ???? * pt: n defraudador * en: n defrauder, cheat =fraude= * sub * fraude ???? * pt: n fraude, dolo * en: n fraud, deception * ◊ fraudulente; fraudar-fraudator, defraudar =fraudulente= * adj * fraudulente ???? * pt: adj fraudulento/a * en: adj fraudulent (1. dishonest, deceitful; 2. intended to deceive) =fraudulentia= * sub =fraxinella= * sub * fraxinella ???? * pt: n Bot. fraxinela * en: n Bot. fraxinella, gas plant =fraxineto= * sub * fraxineto ???? * pt: n Bot. freixal, freixial * en: n Bot. ash grove =fraxino= * sub * fraxino (fráx-) ???? * pt: n freixo, freixeiro * en: n ash, ash tree * ◊ fraxinella; fraxineto =Frederico= * sub n pr * Frederico (-íco) ???? * pt: nprm Frederico * en: nprm Frederick =free-lance= * adj =free-lance= * sub =freesia= * sub =freezer= * sub =fregar= * v =fregata= * sub * fregata ???? * pt: n fragata =fregola= * sub =fregolo= * sub =Freinet= * sub n pr =fremer= * v * fremer ???? * pt: v fremir, tremer * en: v 1. to tremble, quiver, shiver; 2. to roar, murmur * ◊ fremito =fremito= * sub * fremito (fré-) ???? * pt: n 1. fremido, sussurro, arrepio * en: n 1. tremor, quiver, shiver; also: Med. fremitus, thrill; 2. roar, roaring, murmur =frenabile= * adj * frenabile ???? * pt: adj refreável, enfreável * en: adj stoppable, curbable, checkable, etc.; * non frenabile that cannot be stopped, etc.; also: unbridled =frenage= * sub =frenar= * v * frenar ???? * pt: v frenar, travar * en: v 1. to bridle (a horse, etc.); 2. to brake, put on the brakes =frenator= * sub =freno= * sub * freno ???? * pt: n freio, travão * en: n 1. bit ( * part of the bridle that goes in the horse’s mouth); 2. Mech. brake; 3. restraint, check; 4. Med. frenum, fraenum; * freno de aere comprimite air brake; * freno de mano hand brake * ◊ frenar-frenabile, disfrenar, refrenar =frenulo= * sub =freon= * sub =frequentabile= * adj =frequentar= * v * frequentar ???? * pt: v frequentar * en: v to frequent =frequentate= * adj =frequentation= * sub * frequentation ???? * pt: n frequentação * en: n frequentation =frequentative= * adj * frequentative ???? * pt: adj Gram. frequentativo/a * en: adj Gram. frequentative =frequentativo= * sub =frequentator= * sub * frequentator ???? * pt: n frequentador * en: n frequenter =frequente= * adj * frequente ???? * pt: adj frequente * en: adj frequent * ◊ frequentia-infrequentia, radiofrequentia etc.; frequentar-frequentation, frequentative, frequentator; infrequente =frequentemente= * adv * frequentemente ???? * pt: adv frequentemente * en: adv frequently, often =frequentia= * sub * frequentia ???? * pt: n frequência; Elect. * en: n frequency; also: Elec. * fresc ???? * pt: adj fresco/a * en: adj I. cool ( * moderately cold); II. fresh (1. new, recent; 2. not spoiled, faded or worn; 3. not artificially preserved) * ◊ frescor; refrescar; fresco =frequential= * adj =frequentimetro= * sub =fresa= * sub =fresar= * v =fresator= * sub =fresatrice= * sub =fresatura= * sub =fresc= * adj =freschista= * sub =fresco= * sub * fresco ???? * pt: n fresco, afresco * en: n 1. cool, coolness; 2. fresco ( * picture painted in fresco); * prender le fresco to take the air; * pictura a fresco painting in fresco =frescor= * sub * frescor ???? * pt: n frescor, frescura * en: n 1. cool, coolness; 2. freshness * frescura ???? * pt: n frescor, frescura * fretador ???? * pt: n fretador =fretamento= * sub * fretamento ???? * pt: n fretamento =fretar= * v * fretar ???? * pt: v fretar =fretator= * sub =frete= * sub * frete ???? * pt: n frete =freudian= * adj =freudiano= * sub =freudismo= * sub =friabile= * adj =friabilitate= * sub =friar= * v =fricamento= * sub * fricamento ???? * pt: n esfregamento, fricção * en: n rubbing, friction =fricar= * v * fricar fric-/frict- ???? * pt: v esfregar, friccionar * en: v to rub * ◊ fricamento; friction-frictionar; fricative-fricativa; dentifricio etc. =fricassar= * v * fricassar ???? * pt: v (preparar o fricassé) * en: v to fricassee =fricassear= * v * fricassear ???? * pt: v (preparar o fricassé) * en: v to fricassee =fricassee= * sub * fricassée F ???? * pt: n fricassée F (fricassé: preparado culinário de carne picada ou de aves partidas e refogadas com vários temperos, ou meio fritas e a que se juntam gemas de ovos e salsa picada;) * en: n fricassee * ◊ fricassear =fricativa= * sub * fricativa ???? * pt: n Fonet. fricativa * en: n Phonet. fricative =fricative= * adj * fricative ???? * pt: adj Fonet. fricativo/a * en: adj Phonet. fricative * frict- ???? * en: see fricar =friction= * sub * friction ???? * pt: n fricção * en: n friction (1. rubbing of limbs, etc.; 2. Mech.) =frictional= * adj =frictionar= * v * frictionar ???? * pt: v friccionar * en: v to friction, rub * frig- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ frigide; frigor =friger= * v * -friger- ???? * en: see frigor ???? * friger ???? * pt: v frigir, fritar * en: v to fry ( * to cook by frying) * -frigerar ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ refrigerar =frigidar= * v * frigidar ???? * pt: v refrigerar, arrefecer * en: v 1. to cool, chill; 2. to cool off, become cold =frigidarium= * sub =frigide= * adj * frigide ???? * pt: adj frígido/a, frio/a * en: adj 1. cold, frigid ( * not warm); 2. Med. frigid * ◊ frigiditate; frigidar; refrigidar; frigido =frigiditate= * sub * frigiditate ???? * pt: n frigidez, frieza * en: n 1. coldness, frigidness; 2. Med. frigidity =frigido= * sub * frigido ???? * pt: n frio * en: n cold, coldness; * prender frigido to catch a cold or chill; * haber frigido to be, feel cold; * (il) face frigido It is cold (weather) * frigidose ???? * pt: adj friolento/a =frigitoria= * sub * frigitoria ???? * pt: n fritaria (estabelecimento onde se vendem produtos fritos) * en: n frying pan =frigor= * sub * frigor ???? * pt: n frigidez, frieza * en: n cold, coldness, coolness * ◊ frigorifere; frigorific; frigorificar; -frigerar =frigoria= * sub =frigorifere= * adj * frigorifere ???? * pt: adj frio/a, gelado/a * en: adj chilling, freezing =frigorific= * adj * frigorific (-ífic) ???? * pt: adj frio/a, gelado/a * en: adj cooling, chilling, frigorific =frigorificar= * v * frigorificar ???? * pt: v esfriar, arrefecer * en: v to chill, refrigerate =frigorigene= * adj =frimario= * sub * -fring- ???? * en: see franger ???? =fringilla= * sub * fringilla ???? * pt: n fringilo =fringillides= * sub pl =frir= * v * frir ???? * pt: v fritar * en: v to fry * ◊ fritoria; fritura; frite =frisbee= * sub =Frisia= * sub n pr * frisio ???? * pt: n * friso, enfeite, atavio =frisismo= * sub =frisista= * sub =friso= * sub =frison= * adj =frison= * sub =frite= * adj * frite ???? * pt: adj/pp frito/a, fritado/a * en: 1. pp of frir ; 2. adj fried =fritillaria= * sub =fritoria= * sub * fritoria ???? * pt: n frigideira * en: n frying pan =fritura= * sub * fritura ???? * pt: n fritura * en: n 1. frying, fry; 2. something fried; also: fritter =frivole= * adj * frivole ???? * pt: adj frívolo/a * en: adj frivolous (1. lacking importance or weight; 2. inclined to levity) * ◊ frivolitate * frivolessa ???? * pt: n frivoleza =frivolitate= * sub * frivolitate ???? * pt: n frivolidade * en: n frivolousness, frivolity =Fröbel= * sub n pr =fronda= * sub =fronde= * sub =frondifere= * adj =frondose= * adj =frontal= * adj =frontal= * sub * frontal ???? * pt: adj frontal * en: adj frontal; * osso frontal Anat. frontal (bone) =fronte= * sub * fronte ???? * pt: n fronte, frente, cabeça; (1. fachada de um edifício, etc.; 2. Mil. frente de combate) * en: n I. forehead; II. front (1. face of a building, etc.; 2. Mil.); * fronte de battalia battlefront; * facer fronte a to face, resist * ◊ frontiera; fronton; frontal; affrontar; confrontar; frontispicio etc. =frontiera= * sub * frontiera ???? * pt: n fronteira * en: n frontier, boundary, border * frontispicio ???? * pt: n frontispicio, frontaria * en: n 1. Arch. frontispiece; 2. title page =frontispicio= * sub =frontogenese (-esis)= * sub =fronton= * sub * fronton ???? * pt: n frontão * en: n Arch. gable, pediment =frontonasal= * adj =frottis= * sub * fruct- ???? * en: see fruer ???? =fructar= * v * fructar ???? * pt: v frutar * en: v to bear fruit =fructeria= * sub * fructeria (-ía) ???? * pt: n frutaria * en: n fruit store =fructero= * sub * fructero ???? * pt: n fruteiro (vendedor de fruta) * en: n fruiterer, greengrocer =fructicultor= * sub =fructicultura= * sub =fructidor= * sub * fructidor ???? * pt: n Frutidor mês do Calendário Revolucionário francês * en: n Revolutionary Calendar Fructidor =fructiero= * sub * fructiero ???? * pt: n 1. fruteira; 2. lugar onde se deposita a fruta * en: n fruit loft =fructifere= * adj * fructifere ???? * pt: adj frutífero/a * en: adj fruit-bearing =fructificar= * v * fructificar ???? * pt: v frutificar * en: v to bear fruit, fructify =fructification= * sub * fructification ???? * pt: n frutificação * en: n fructification; also: Bot. =fructivore= * adj =fructivoro= * sub =fructo= * sub * fructo ???? * pt: n fruto/a * en: n fruit * ◊ fructero; fructeria; fructiero; fructifere; fructuose-infructuose; fructar; fructificar-fructification; disfructar; fructidor etc. =fructosa= * sub * fructu- ???? * en: see fructo ???? =fructuose= * adj * fructuose ???? * pt: adj frutuoso/a * en: adj fruitful =fructuositate= * sub =fruer= * v * fruer fru-/fruct- ???? * pt: v fruir, desfrutar * en: v to enjoy; * fruer de to enjoy ( * to have the use and enjoyment of) * ◊ fruition; fructo: usufruer etc. =frugal= * adj * frugal ???? * pt: adj frugal * en: adj frugal (1. inclined to live simply; 2. simple, not lavish) * ◊ frugalitate =frugalitate= * sub * frugalitate ???? * pt: n frugalidade * en: n frugality, frugalness * frugalmente ???? * pt: adv frugalmente =frugifere= * adj =frugilego= * sub =frugivore= * adj * frugivore ???? * pt: adj frugivoro/a =frugivoro= * sub * frugivoro ???? * pt: n frugivoro =fruibile= * adj =fruibilitate= * sub =fruition= * sub * fruition ???? * pt: n fruição * en: n enjoyment, fruition =fruitor= * sub =frullania= * sub =frumentaceas= * sub pl =frumentacee= * adj * frumentacee ???? * pt: adj frumentáceo/a * en: adj frumentaceous =frumentari= * adj * frumentari ???? * pt: adj frumentário/a * en: adj frumentaceous =frumento= * sub * frumento ???? * pt: n frumento, trigo * en: n wheat * ◊ frumentacee; frumentari =frustanee= * adj * frustra ???? * en: adv in vain * ◊ frustranee; frustrar-frustration, frustrative * frustranee ???? * pt: adj frustraneo/a * en: adj vain, futile, frustraneous =frustrar= * v * frustrar ???? * pt: v frustrar * en: v to frustrate (1. to disappoint, deceive; 2. to balk, render vain); * frustrar le sperantias de (un persona) to frustrate (someone’s) hopes =frustration= * sub * frustration ???? * pt: n frustração * en: n frustration =frustratori= * adj * frustratori ???? * pt: adj frustratório/a * en: adj frustratory, frustrative ( * that disappoints or renders vain) =frustulo= * sub =frutescente= * adj =frutice= * sub